Reunited
by finchel4eva97
Summary: It's been 6 years since highschool and only few of the members of new directions keep in touch. what will happen at a high school reunion? couples: Finchel,Wemma,Quick,Klaine,Samtana,Mittany or bike?, and Tartie!
1. Chapter 1 : Will & Emma

Will Shuester walked into his living room. He stopped at the table next to the couch. On the table there was a picture of New Directions right after they won regional's in 2012. Everyone had huge smiles on their faces. Will stood in the middle with the huge trophy. He remembered that day perfectly.

* * *

_It was their last year. Their last shot. They had just got done preforming their number and it was amazing! Will had never been more proud. Now they stood on the stage all holding each others hands and praying. On the other side of the announcer was Vocal Adrenaline. The announcer opened the envelope and spoke. "The champions of the 2012 regional competition are..." the announcer paused. "New Directions!" he called out. All of a sudden everyone started jumping around. Kurt and Mercedes were mocking Vocal Adrenaline. Mike and Brittany were dancing around. Tina and Artie were smiling at each other. Quinn and Puck were hugging tightly._

_Finn and Rachel were kissing. Shocker. Santana and Sam were cheering. Will was so happy, his eyes started to tear up. They finally did it! He saw Rachel and Finn walk up to him. _

"_! We did it!" Rachel smiled as Finn slipped his arm around her waist._

"_We did!" smiled back. They were interrupted by a photographer. _

"_Could we get a picture please.?" asked the man. _

"_Sure thing!" Will gathered everyone up and they all posed with the trophy. Not one person was frowning. _

_

* * *

_

"Guess what!" Will turned around to see Emma walk through the door. She had a huge smile on her face.

"What is it Em?" Will asked as he walked over to her and hugged her.

"William McKinley high school is having a 2012 reunion! You should tell all the glee kids to come visit for awhile and come to the party! It will be like a new directions reunion!" Emma smiled.

"That's a great idea!" Will was so excited. "Well I'm gonna go call everyone." He kissed Emma and then disappeared into the kitchen. He heard Emma laugh from the living room. He grabbed the phonebook and turned to the page which held all of the new directions phone numbers. He dialed the first number. Noah and Quinn Puckerman.

**A/N : So what do you think? also I'm sorry this is short! next chapter will be longer. I just came up with this and thought it would be a good story so here it is. I'm gonna show you each couples perspective and then I will make chapters for the party and so on!(: and as for the superbowl episode, my theory** **is that Finn will do something stupid and then he** **will have to win Rachel back! (Kind of like the first season)**

**~Abby**


	2. Chapter 2 : Quinn & Puck

Quinn Puckerman woke up to the sound of crying at approximately three o'clock in the morning. She looked over at her husband who had his face buried into a pillow. He was snoring quietly and she didn't want to wake him, so she pulled herself out of bed and walked down the hall to her two year old daughters room. The room was pitch black so she flipped on the lights and walked over to the crib. Quinn scooped up her little girl and sat with her In the rocking chair. "Shhh. It's okay princess. Mommy's here." she whispered while rubbing her daughters back. Malia Rose Puckerman was her daughters name. She had big hazel eyes and curly blonde hair, like Quinn. Her personality was more like her dad, Noah Puckerman or "Puck". Quinn and Puck dated In senior year after she ended things with Sam. They both went to Julliard, well most of the glee kids went there. During college Puck proposed to her. They got married soon after that. At age twenty two she found out she was pregnant. They left Julliard and got a house of their own In a nice little neighborhood In California. Quinn was a stay at home mom while Puck was in a local band that made good money and were the opening act for many concerts. She had to admit that Puck is a pretty good dad except for when he let Malia watch the hangover with him. Let's just say she was not happy about that.

"Mama." Malia cooed, she suddenly stopped crying.

"Sweetie can you go back to bed for mommy like a good girl?" Quinn asked sweetly.

"NO!" Malia yelled stubbornly. Her hazel eyes widened.

"Okay I can sleep on the rocking chair." Quinn sighed. She held Malia close to her. She stroked her silky blonde hair. Quinn started to sing twinkle, twinkle little star quietly. That seemed to do the trick. Malia's eye's drooped and they fluttered shut. She smiled at her beautiful daughter. She picked her up and put her back in her crib. She tucked her in and turned off the lights. Then went back to their room and crawled back in bed. When morning came she checked on Malia, who was fast asleep. Then started making breakfast.

* * *

Noah Puckerman woke up to the sound of birds chirping. He saw that Quinn was already up so he got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He saw Quinn stirring pancake mix. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Morning Babe." he kissed her neck.

She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hey."

"Don't I get more than that?" he whined.

"Don't push it." Quinn laughed

"Fine, Fine." he walked over to the counter and sat down on the stool. He grabbed the newspaper and started to read it. Then his nose picked up the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. His all time favorite. "That smells good!" He told her.

"It'll be ready In a couple minutes." She said.

Puck licked his lips. He hadn't had pancakes in awhile. Puck looked at Quinn. She was so perfect, he didn't know how he had gotten so lucky. He loved everything about her. The long blonde hair, her pink lips, her beautiful hazel eyes, her body. I mean what's not to love.

"Puck? Earth to Puck!" she waved her hand at him. He realized he had been caught staring and he turned red. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Pancakes are ready." She handed him a plate. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go check on Malia." she walked up the steps.

"Thanks for the food." he shouted.

"Your welcome!" she yelled back.

Puck chuckled as he ate a pancake. Man, Quinn sure knows to cook. Sexy back by Justin Timberlake blared. He reached across the table and grabbed his cell phone. The screen said unknown caller : Lima, Ohio. He clicked talk and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Puck speaking, who's calling?" he asked the to the other line.

"Puck!, I haven't talked to you in forever." said a mans voice.

He immediately recognized that voice. "Mr.S?"

"Yup." he answered.

"Man, It's been a long time." Puck laughed.

"Sure has!" he replied laughing back. "So, how's life going? You are Quinn are still married right?"

"Great! And yeah we also have a two year old daughter, Malia Rose Puckerman." he smiled.

"Congrats!" Mr.S said cheerfully.

"And you?" Puck wondered.

"Perfect! Emma and I are married and we have a four year old son." he told him.

"I'm really happy for you ! So what made you call?" Puck asked.

"Well, William McKinley Is having a reunion for the class of 2012 on the 19th. I was wondering if you wanna come? I'm trying to get all the glee clubbers together. I know Quinn's mom lives here so maybe you guys could stay with her for a month or two? That way we can all see each other again.

"Yeah that sounds really fun! Me and Quinn are in." Puck said excitedly.

"Great! I can't wait to see you two and of course your daughter." he replied.

"For sure! And We'll leave tomorrow night! I better book the flight now." said Puck.

"Well, call me when you get here. See you soon Puck." Mr.S hung up.

Quinn walked into the room with Malia in her arms. "You better get packing." he grinned.

"Why?" Quinn asked confused.

"Our highschool reunion is Sunday night and we haven't seen everyone in awhile so we could probably stay at your moms for a month or two. She'd like that right?

"Yeah I guess." Quinn smiled.

"Well start packing cause were leaving tomorrow night! I'm gonna go buy the tickets." Puck scurried over to the laptop.

* * *

"Okay!" Quinn smiled hugely. She set Malia in her fathers lap and ran into their room. She packed everything they needed: clothes, tooth brushes, tooth paste, her makeup, shampoo, shoes, e.t.c. She just couldn't wait to see her friends again and her mom. Once she finished packing she walked downstairs to the living room and sat down on the couch. "Where's Malia?" she asked Puck.

"Right here." He got up and walked over to Quinn with Malia in his arms. He sat down and relaxed. "I got the tickets." he smiled.

The next day at 5:00 pm they left for the airport. They packed Malia a bag of toys for the plane so she wouldn't get bored. After an hour of waiting they boarded their plane. Soon enough they were landing in Lima, Ohio.

**A/N: Do you guys like this story? I'm gonna show each couples life and then of them all together. I'm still gonna write "A finchel love story" but I thought of this and wanted to write it so here it is(:! Reviews please!**

**~Abby**


	3. Chapter 3 : Tina & Artie

Artie Abrams was in the middle of playing halo three when he heard his name being called. He clicked pause and wheeled himself into the hallway and then went down the ramp leading into the kitchen. He saw his wife Tina holding an empty bag of chips and an old can of pop. Crap! He thought to himself. After highschool Tina had become more tidy. Sure she still wore darker makeup and liked having pink streaks in her hair, but she liked her house clean and let's just say Artie isn't the cleanest person.

"Artie, didn't I tell you to throw things away after your done with them?" she asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Sorry! I promise next time I'll throw stuff away!" he told her. "Can I go play halo now?" he saw Tina roll her eyes.

"Boys and their games! I thought you would be over those since were twenty four." she laughed."

"Thank you!" Artie gave her a quick kiss and then he rolled away faster then Kurt at a fifty percent off Marc Jacobs sale.

Tina and Artie have been married since last year. Tina had gone to Julliard while Artie went to some filming school. Artie now directs a local tv show here in Lima,Ohio. They live in a cute little cottage by William McKinley High School where Tina works as a music teacher.

After lunch the two decided to go for a walk in the park. They walked down the sidewalk hand in hand until Tina spotted an ice cream shop.

"Do you want some ice cream?" she smiled at him.

"Sure." he smiled back at her. Ice cream sounded really good right now!

"I'll be right back." she gave him a quick kiss and then walked over to the ice cream stand. Artie heard his phone ring. He grabbed it out of his pocket and saw that Will was calling.

"Hey Mr.S!" Artie answered.

"Hey! What are you up to?" he replied.

"At the park. Not much. You?" Artie asked back.

"Just at home but anyways did you know William McKinley's having a 2012 reunion? Well it's on Saturday and I'm just calling everyone in New Directions to tell them and try and get them to stay here for a little while." he explained.

"No I didn't but Tina and I will defiantly be there! Also that sounds like a great idea!" Artie smiled.

"Quinn and Puck are coming tomorrow night and will also be staying for a month or two. So I'm gonna go ahead and call the rest. Then if they all come tomorrow Tina,Emma,you and I can all meet everyone at the airport."

"Sound's good! See ya." Artie hung up just as Tina came over with two ice cream cones. She handed him one. "Who was that?" she asked curiously.

"Mr.S, WMHS is having a reunion and he's getting everyone from new directions to come." Artie told her. He saw Tina smile.

"I can't wait to see Kurt, Mercedes, Finn and even Rachel!" she laughed.

"Me too!" Artie beamed. The rest of their day was perfect. Tomorrow was gonna be fun! Scratch that, it was gonna be freaking awesome.

* * *

The next day Tina and Artie drove with Will and Emma to the airport and waited by the baggage claim to meet their friends.

**A/N: So whaddya think? It's been really fun to write how each characters life turned out and how there gonna have a huge reunion. Enjoy! And please review! Also if you haven't, check out my other story "A Fichel love story" the title says it all. Thanks! also the next chapter will be Mercedes,Kurt, and blaine and after them will be Finn and Rachel(:**

**~Abby**


	4. Chapter 4 : Kurt & Mercedes & Blaine

"Oh my gosh!" Mercedes managed to choke out between laughs. Kurt and Mercedes were on the floor laughing their heads off, both holding onto their stomachs. Their faces hurt from smiling too much. All of a sudden the door clicked open, a confused Blaine walked in. Kurt and Mercedes laughed even more.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked as he sat down on the couch watching them. Kurt finally stopped laughing.

"Me and Cedes called Finn and Rachel to see if they had plans tonight. But I guess their busy..."

Mercedes giggled and Kurt started to explain.

* * *

_a few minutes earlier..._

Kurt got the phone and joined Mercedes on the couch. He dialed Finn and Rachel's number. After a couple rings Finn answered and Kurt put the phone on speaker.

"Um hello?" Finn answered impatiently. Kurt looked at Mercedes who shrugged.

"Hey Finn, Mercedes and I would like to know if you and Rachel wanted to come over?" Kurt asked.

"Finny, I'm waiting!" he heard Rachel's chirpy voice in the background. Finny? WTF? He looked over at Mercedes who had her hands over her mouth. "One sec!" he heard Finn shout eagerly.

"Finny! Are you still there?" Kurt laughed.

"Shut up Kurt! And yeah we have some um dishes to wash." Finn said

"FINN! If you don't get over here right now I'll tell all your friends that after I took you to see the Broadway production of Hairspray you actually bought a bottle to see what it would look like on you." he heard Rachel threaten. Mercedes was in hysterics and Kurt was close to losing it too.

"Rach, baby they can hear you." Kurt heard Finn whine. "Oops sorry!" Rachel giggled. All of a sudden they heard a loud noise.

"Um Finn? You there?" Kurt asked. He looked at Mercedes who looked like she was gonna explode with laughter. Then they heard a bunch of disgusting noises in the background. "EW!" Kurt ended the call and then chucked the phone at the wall. "Finny!" Mercedes laughed, Kurt joined in. that's how they ended up on the floor.

* * *

Blaine chuckled. "So how was your day?" he asked.

"Boring!" Blaine laughed giving Kurt a hug.

"Hey guys! Wanna watch some American Idol re-runs?" Mercedes wondered.

"I'm in!" Blaine said as he put his feet on the foot rest.

"Me too!" Kurt and Mercedes got back on the couch in their penthouse apartment. They loved living here in New York. They were close to Finn and Rachel and they had great jobs. Kurt was a famous fashion designer and Mercedes was his assistant, while Blaine was an actor. Kurt and Blaine have been dating since highschool and Mercedes moved in with them.

Kurt grabbed the remote and flipped channels till he found it. "Oh my! What is he wearing?" Kurt gasped. "Someone call the fashion police, I need to make a citizens arrest!" Kurt said humorlessly. He saw Blaine and Mercedes laugh at him. A few horrible auditions later Defying Gravity rang out.

"Got it!" Mercedes jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

"I can't believe you still have that as your ring tone!" Blaine joked. Kurt smiled and leaned into kiss him when Mercedes poked her head out around the corner.

"Pause it!" she shouted and then disappeared. Kurt pulled away.

"Dammit!" he cursed quietly as Blaine put the show on pause and then patted Kurt's back laughing.

* * *

Mercedes ran into the kitchen to answer the phone but stopped. There was no way she was missing thos funny auditions she thought as she stuck head out from around the corner. "Pause it!" she yelled then walked back to the kitchen and got the phone.

"Mercedes here, waz sup?" She answered.

"Hey Mercedes! It's Will." a familiar voice said.

"Mr.S! hey!" Mercedes replied cheerfully.

"So how's New York?" he asked casually.

"Great! It's pretty big but it's amazing. How's New Directions?" she wondered.

"Awesome but not nearly as good as you guys!" he laughed. Mercedes laughed back.

"I almost forgot! There's gonna be a high school reunion on Sunday and I was wondering if you three were interested in coming?"

"One sec!" she put the phone down and skipped to the living room.

"High school reunion on Sunday! We in?" she asked Kurt. Who grinned.

"You betcha!" Kurt and Mercedes laughed. Blaine looked confused again.

"Our psycho cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester always said that." Kurt laughed at the good old times.

"Okay I'm gonna go tell Mr.S we can come." she went back into the kitchen and grabbed the phone from the table.

"Were totally coming!" she told him.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys Sunday!" he said hanging up. Mercedes put the phone back on the hook and hurried back to the living room.

"Were leaving tomorrow guys! So Blaine you get the tickets and Kurt and I will pack." she said to the two guys sitting on the couch. Blaine got up and walked to the office down the hall while Kurt jumped up and made his way to his room.

"What am I gonna wear? It has to be perfect!" he rambled. Mercedes giggled and then escaped to her room.

* * *

After a couple hours Kurt smiled proudly at the five Louis Vuitton suitcases in front of him. He had everything he needed: form fitting sweaters, jeggings ,cardigans ,blazers, jeans, polos, and every type of shoes you could imagine. He also packed his makeup bag and carry on Gucci bag which contained magazines (U.S. Weekly, People, and Vouge.) Snacks, his i-phone, his wallet and a pillow and blanket for comfort. He took turns rolling them to the front door. He saw Blaine eating a bagel across the room. When Blaine looked over and saw Kurt's suitcases his eyes widened. Kurt gasped at Blaine's two bags.

"How can you only have two suitcases?" Kurt asked shocked. Blaine chuckled and then shrugged. Kurt turned to see Mercedes hauling a bunch of suitcases. She was panting hard so he rushed over and helped her.

"Thanks!" she smiled as he took to bags from her and brought them next to his. When they were done packing they joined Blaine at the kitchen table.

"Did you get the tickets?" Mercedes asked Blaine.

"Yup." Blaine nodded his head.

"I can't wait!" Kurt squealed.

"I know right?" Mercedes beamed.

"You guys should see if Finn and Rachel are going." Blaine suggested.

"Yeah I'll call them." Kurt reached over and got the phone and called their number.

"Hopefully they aren't busy!" Mercedes Laughed and so did Blaine.

"Shhh." Kurt put his finger to his mouth.

"Hello?" Said Finn.

"Thank god you two are done sucking faces." Kurt grinned.

"Hey! Be quiet!" Finn whined.

"Well you could have at least hung up!" Kurt laughed.

"Oh crap, uh sorry." Finn muttered.

"So are you two going to the reunion? I'm assuming Mr.S called." Kurt asked.

"Yeah, Rach is packing right now." Finn told him.

"Anyways our flight is tomorrow night at 5:00 pm. Were flying North Western plus first class seats. You in?" said Kurt.

"Sure!" Finn said.

"Okay well, we will pick you up tomorrow at 2:30." Kurt explained.

"Got it! See ya dude." Finn said before hanging up. Kurt rolled his eyes. Boys. He put the phone down. "Their going too so were gonna pick them up tomorrow at 2:30."

"Sounds good! well I'm gonna go to bed now I'm pretty tired." Mercedes yawned and then walked to her room.

* * *

They all went to bed and soon enough it was the next day and time to pick up Finn and Rachel. They drove to the couples house. Blaine driving, Kurt next to him, and Mercedes in the back.

"Why do I always have to sit by Finchel?" she whined. Finchel was Finn and Rachel's high school

nickname. Kurt snickered as they pulled up to their apartment. Which was really nice and not to mention big. Kurt saw the couple emerge from the front door hand in hand. Rachel was wearing a floral print dress, a colorful cardigan, flats, and her hair was straight. Finn had on some jeans and a hoodie. They slid in the back of the car and strapped in.

"Hey guys!" Rachel smiled.

"Hello brother and sister in law!" Kurt waved to them. Rachel's style had gotten a little better...when they got to Lima they were heading straight to the mall! Kurt noticed that Finn and Rachel were kissing now and Mercedes looked like she was gonna puke. He saw her yank Finn's hair.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"Baby are you okay?" Rachel asked rubbing his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine." He glared at Mercedes who chuckled.

"Oh, hey Blaine!" Rachel said cheerfully.

"Hi Rachel!" Blaine smiled in his rear view mirror.

* * *

The rest of the ride was peaceful. When they reached the airport they went through all the baggage check and finally got on the plane. Kurt sat next to Blaine both reading Vouge. Mercedes had her own two seats so she put her feet up and watched t.v. on her i-phone, and Rachel and Finn sat next to each other annoying the hell out of all the people because they kept kissing. A couple hours later they were back to their hometown. They all ran to baggage claim to excited to speak.

**A/N: Hey readers! How are you liking the story? I'm having a lot of fun writing it! also FINCHELS NEXT! ahhh! lol and I have some great news for all my fellow finchel fans! Brad Falchuk tweeted today that Finn and Rachel are going to have a happy ending so that made my day(: and i can't wait till Feb 6th! who else marked it on their calenders? (; well enjoy!(:**

**~Abby**


End file.
